


Lilies in Love

by adhd_mess



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhd_mess/pseuds/adhd_mess
Summary: Just random writings
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Elizabeth Midford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Smoking

"Sebastian, I didn't know you smoked." Sebastian who had been taking a break—he can only withstand Elizabeth for so long—was *startled* when the not-so-young-anymore girl came and stood beside him.

"Ah, Mistress Elizabeth." He paused for a moment. "I do indeed, nasty human habit I picked up when taking care of young master. The chef, Bardroy would smoke quite often." A small smile appeared on his lips recalling the Servants and his previous master. Elizabeth grinned thinking about her passed fiance.

"You are quite interesting Sebastian, now I know what _he_ saw in you" She let out laugh and Sebastian shook his head.

"I am merely one-"

"One hell of a butler, I know" She cut him off and he smirked.

"Mistress Elizabeth, I think you are wrong-"

"Call me Lizzy" He took in a sharp breath before continuing.

"Uh, El-Lizzy" He swallowed the lump in his throat. "You are the interesting one"

"Thank you, Sebastian"


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth gets closer to Sebastian idk I'm not good with descs it's two am

Sebastian was doing his nightly duties, checking on the sleeping servants, cleaning the manor, and more. The walls of the manor reminded him of his previous Master, the fake Earl Phantomhive. He missed him dearly. He never understood human emotions until he made the deal with him but that's all over now, you cannot dwell on the past for it is in the past. Once something is truly lost it can never be regained again. But now the days of the gloomy and ever drama-filled Phantomhive manor are over and a new day starts. One at the sunny, never boring, Midford estate. It was quite a big change moving from such a dark and brooding place to such a cheery, lovely family. It made him feel like he was part of a family. Like he wasn't some ages-old demon. He felt human, almost. Thankfully Sebastian was able to convince Francis and Alexis to allow Bardroy, Finny, Snake, and Mey-rin to work at their manor it took a lot Sebastian won't admit to doing for them to allow them to work. She truly is Undertaker's daughter.

As he wandered the halls of the manor he heard a _thump_ coming from his Mistress's quarters. His eyes lit up a fiery crimson and he raced to her bedroom. She should not be awake, he thought. He knocked lightly on the door before entering to see Elizabeth on the floor beside her bed. "Young Mistress." Shaking his head, he rushed to her side. He sat her upright while talking to her. "Young Mistress, did you fall? Are you alright? You don't seem to be injured." Slowly her eyes peeked open and she blinked quickly, trying to wake herself. "Seba-" she yawned and stretched her arms to the side. "-stian." He watched her carefully as if she might turn into flames any minute. "Yes, Mistress?" She shook her head, her golden locks dancing in the night. "Call me Lizzy." She said rubbing her eyes. He laughed. "Is that an order?" She nodded sleepily. "Are you in pain?" She was silent for a moment. "My ankle is sore." He nodded taking in the information. "I shall start a bath for you and phone a doctor." He stood up and wrapped one arm supporting her back and the other holding her legs. A bubblegum blush began spreading across her cheeks, she gasped and covered her face. "Sebastian! Ask first!" A smirk grew on his face. "I'm sorry, Lizzy, I do apologize." He laid her down on her bed and put his hand on his heart and bowed. Looking to her window, she averted her gaze, Stammering as she did. Her arms were crossed and she huffed shaking her head. "It's-it's okay."

He took in the sight of her sprawled out on her mattress, her hair a mess and her hand covering her blushing face. She looked ethereal wearing her white nightgown. "What's wrong?" Her emerald green gazed up at him. Caught Sebastian took in a deep breath and clapped his hands. "Nothing, Mistress." He turned away from her. "I'm going to start the bath and phone a doctor." Reaching she grabbed the end of his tailcoat. "What is it? You're also supposed to call me Lizzy!" He sighed and closed his eyes. "It's nothing, Lizzy, it only that you're beauty was oh so very entrancing." She gawked at him. "I think you're a very handsome man." A smile etched onto his face. "I will start the bath." He entered the bathroom and began preparing the bath.

"Why did I do that?" He ran a hand through his hair, staring into the mirror. "I think it was sweet." A silvery voice spoke from behind Sebastian. He swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around to see her. "You should be in bed." She stroked her hair. "I needed to brush my hair before getting a bath." She moved past him, lightly bumping into him and grabbing the brush. She leaned against the wall as she brushed her hair. "Allow me to brush your hair." A smile formed on her face and she sat on the stool and he began combing her hair. "You have such soft and beautiful hair." She giggled sweetly. "You're sweet."

"The bath is ready." She nodded. "I shall wait outside as you bathe." She hummed. "Stay." He stopped dead in his tracks. "What?" His eyes were peeled open in bafflement. "Stay, I need someone to put me in the bath...and it'd be nice to have someone to talk to!" He laughed. "But...you'll be nude?" She stared at the back of his head. "So?" He stayed turned around as she took off her nightgown. "Can you put me in the bath, I don't think I can get in with my ankle." Holding her ankle, she made her eyes big and furrowed her brows. He took in a deep breath. "As you wish, Young Mistress." He turned around to see her nude body. Sebastian did not look below Lizzy's collarbone, trying to be as respectful as possible. "You can look if you want." He gulped. "That is not respectful." She kept eye contact with him. "It is if I say you can." He shook his head. "May I pick you up?" She nodded. He swooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He laid her in the bath. He turned to leave. "Bathe me." He sighed. "As you wish, Lizzy."

He gently picked up her delicate arm and began washing it, she moved her head so he could wash her collarbone as she did he noticed her scent. She smelled of chocolate and everything sweet. Closing his eyes, he was brought out of his head by Lizzy pulling his tie and making him fall into the bath. Startled, he let out a sharp breath. Looking around him. "Are you okay?" He shook his head. She threw water at him. "What was that for?" She shrugged. "I'm ready for bed." She announced, he got out of the bath and dried off, and finished giving her a bath. She changed into her nightgown he carried her to her room laying on her mattress. "Goodnight, Lizzy." He went to leave and she grabbed the end of his tailcoat. "Stay with me." He nodded. "Okay." He stood beside her bed and she shook her head. "Lay with me."

He laid in the bed beside Elizabeth. Being this close to her ignited something in him. "Would you ever leave me?" He paused. "It was one of your three wishes. I can't." She was silent. "What if it wasn't, would you leave then?" It didn't take him long to answer. "No." She moved her head and placed it on his chest and wrapped her arm around his waist. "No one's ever done that to me before," Sebastian whispered, holding her. "What?" She asked. "Cuddle me."


	3. Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Vulgar language and cussing, attempted rape, death

He was preparing supper for the Midford family, he was making mutton and potatoes. Mey-rin was setting the table as Bardroy and Sebastian cooked. Snake was cleaning up the house and Finny was helping him which was weird he normally is out in the garden but Sebastian didn't question it. The pair had gotten closer since the fake Earl's passing. Sebastian placed the plate of mutton in the center of the table and placed the plate of potatoes beside it. He helped Mey-rin finish setting the table. "Thank you, Mr. Sebastian." The woman in glasses blushed. "Does something smell off, Mey-rin?" Sebastian asked. "No, not really." They were silent. "You know you seem to be quite close to the Young Mistress, Mr. Sebastian. She cares for you deeply, yes she does." 

* * *

"A Midford girl would go for a lot." The man ogled the sleeping girl. "Especially with her looks and body." Rubbing his hands he licked his lips. "I might have to take her myself." The other man rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Be quick." The other man turned around as he set his gun down and got on top of the young girl, covering her mouth with his hand. The girl awoke, her eyes shooting wide open. "Get off me!" She screamed against his hand. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp and he punched her. "Stop moving you stupid bitch!" He forcibly kissed her and she pushed the bigger man off of her. "How the hell did you do that!? You witch!" She grabbed the gun he set down and pointed it at the man. "Shoot her!" He screamed at the other man. 

_I don't want to hurt anyone. I don't want to. Where is Sebastian?_ She thought. "Shoot her!" He shook his head. "She's just a kid!" Closing her eyes tight she shot the man with the gun. She let out a loud scream after. He ran in the room seeing a bloody Elizabeth and a rifle in her hands. The crimson blood stained her dress and face as well as the walls and the floor. Not even mentioning the body. He rushed to Elizabeth's side. "Sebastian!" The man that attacked Elizabeth tried to attack Sebastian. But she grabbed the rifle and shot him before he could touch Sebastian. "Elizabeth, you could have summoned me." She stayed silent. He held the girl tightly in his arms his eyes still glowing crimson. Burying her head deep into his chest, she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I've failed you." She cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "No, you didn't." She breathed in his scent. "Don't let me go." 

"I won't."

He started the bath as she sat on the stool. Her eyes stuck, staring in one place, eyes wide in shock as the realization of what had happened dawned on her. She stayed still, only moving when shook. "I'm a killer." She held her arms and shook her head in disgust. "Lizzy, not all killers are bad people." He began unclothing her, he picked her up and sat her in the bath and she began crying. "I'm a dastard girl." He shook his head. "I'm supposed to be a weak girl, why can't I just be weak." She sobbed. "Because weakness isn't in the cards for you. I admire your strength. Just think of the people that died as a...casualty." She stared at him. "To what is he a casualty?" He laughed. "You seeing your true potential."


End file.
